


Nobody Else

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Sam y Castiel están en un museo donde una pequeña les hace algunas preguntas interesantes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Else

**Título:** [Nobody Else](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4QCcR1_kW0)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** flexikuki

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel.

 **Personaje secundario:** Sam

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

 **Spoilers:** ninguno

 **Rating:** PG

 

 

**NOBODY ELSE**

 

 

 

                Dean, Castiel y Sam entraron en el museo después de haber estado preguntando por el pueblo. Las muertes “accidentales” de los cuatros varones casi de la misma manera hacía indicar que ahí había algo más que una simple casualidad. Después de mucho preguntar, al fin habían encontrado alguien que podría darles una nueva pista. Se trataba de la señorita Wippher, que trabajaba como guía en el museo del pueblo. Cuando llegaron, la mujer estaba enseñando varias punturas a un grupo de escolares. Dean carraspeó intentando llamar la atención de la mujer. Ya venía calentito porque llevaba media hora metido en el impala con Castiel y con Sam discutiendo el próximo movimiento. El final había sido que había mandado a su hermano a hacer puñetas y al ángel… al ángel le había gruñido en toda la cara y había pasado de él.

                La mujer lo miró de reojo, pero lo ignoró. Por su actitud era obvio que iba a terminar con lo que estaba haciendo.

                - Patrick Gröll era un amante de los ángeles, los amaba y creía firmemente en ellos como podéis ver en los cuadros que hay a mi derecha.

                Dean miró las pinturas. Había tres cuadros pintados desde distintas perspectivas, pero siempre del mismo tipo y sus alas. El ángel, de cabello largo y rubio, parecía estar posando en los tres retratos. Dean se inclinó hacia Castiel.

                - ¿Ese era colega tuyo?

                Castiel no contestó, pero sonrió por las palabras del otro.

                - Disculpe caballero –la señorita Wippher se dirigió hacia él de forma amenazadora-. ¿Quiere hacernos partícipe de su comentario?

                Dean tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta y puso esa expresión tonta para intentar salvarse de la situación, salvo que esa mujer ésta vez no se iba a dejar impresionar por su cara bonita. Los escolares que la rodeaban lo miraron curiosos.

                - Mola –Dean tosió para hacer salir la voz-. Los cuadros molan.

                Algunos de los niños, que no tendrían más de nueve o diez años, sonrieron ante tales palabras. A la mujer sin embargo parecía no haberle hecho mucha gracia.

                - Así que… molan. ¿Y nada más? –con un movimiento nervioso, se cambió un manojo de llaves de una mano a otra varias veces-. Dígame, ¿cree usted en los ángeles?

                Sam hizo un ruido con la garganta imperceptible para todo el mundo menos para él que estaba a su lado. Castiel se había alejado un poco y lo miraba a varios pasos de distancia bien atento a sus palabras.

                - Sí –respondió más serio que antes-. Creo en ellos.

                La mujer pareció complacida con la respuesta.

                - ¿Entonces supongo que le gustará los cuadros de Gröll? –la mujer volvió la cabeza para recrearse de nuevo en las pinturas-. La calidez con la que usaba los colores pastel y crema y las suaves pinceladas en el rostro del ángel reflejan que el artista amaba a ese ángel. Todos los ángeles son buenos al fin  y al cabo.

                Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean ya estaba hablando y ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

                - Eso no es del todo cierto, señora –Dean sacó la mejor de sus sonrisas a pasear-. No se olvide de Lucifer, el ángel caído. Sin contar que alguno más habrá por ahí que no sea digno ni que le hagan una caricatura.

                - ¿Está intentando decirnos que la confianza que Gröll tenía en ese ángel no era auténtica como bien muestra la distinción de las pinturas? ¿Qué los ángeles no existen y que todo era un producto de su imaginación?

                - Un momento, yo no he dicho eso –Dean se volvió buscando ayuda en su hermano, que se encogió de hombros indicándole claramente que se las arreglara él solo.

                - Entonces, ¿qué le quiere decir a estos impresionables niños de la escuela primera Joan Oaks?

                Dean cometió el error de mirarles. Todos, del primero al último, lo miraban casi sin parpadear y con sus boquitas ligeramente abiertas esperando una respuesta.

                - Los ángeles existen –murmuró-, pero todos no son de fiar. Sólo tenéis que hacerle caso a vuestro ángel de la guarda porque es el único que os salvará el culo cuando realmente estéis metidos en líos.

                Una niña, que parecía ser la fan número uno de los ángeles porque llevaba un halo y un par de alitas, jugó con el arpa que llevaba en las manos y le preguntó muy seriamente:

                - ¿Y cómo puedo saber si el ángel que viene a nosotros es el nuestro y es bueno?

                Buena pregunta.

                Sam esbozó una sonrisa dejando enseñar sus hoyuelos, pero no hizo nada para ayudar a su hermano. Porque al fin y al cabo, ¿quién mejor que Dean para hablar de ángeles?

                El mayor de los Winchester echó una rápida mirada a Castiel que ni siquiera se había movido.

                Asintió más para sí que otra cosa y se volvió hacia la niña agachándose para ponerse a su altura y mirarla de frente.

                - Cuando tengas a tu ángel delante sabrás que es él. Cuando le mires a los ojos y sepas que no hay otro lugar mejor en el mundo en el que estar que donde él esté.

                La niña sonrió y la profesora pareció complacida.

                - Y para terminar niños, vamos a pasar a la sala…

                La voz de la mujer y el murmullo de los niños se alejaron de ellos al entrar en otra sala. Los tres se habían quedado rezagados allí en medio delante de las pinturas.

                - Ha sido precioso, Dean –Sam le palmeó el hombro y sonrió-. Celine Dion debería de haber estado aquí para cantarte algo.

                - Cállate, Sam –le ladró.

                Sam siguió al grupo y los dejó atrás. Castiel aprovechó para acercarse a Dean.

                - Se llama Rochel y es un ángel guardián –le informó-. Siempre cuidó de Gröll.

                Dean no lo puso en duda. Vio a Castiel marcharse tras Sam con paso solemne, pero él se quedó en esa sala y se acercó a las pinturas del ángel. No tenía el gusto de conocer a ese tal Rochel, y por supuesto tampoco había oído hablar en su vida de ese tal Gröll, pero nada más ver la pasión con la que ese tipo había pintado a su ángel, las finas líneas, los colores, las terminaciones, supo que amaba a su ángel. Como él, sólo que él jamás podría hacerle a Castiel nada tan bonito y delicado como eso. Él sólo era un cazador que lo único que sabía hacer con las manos era matar monstruos y demonios. Jamás podría hacer algo tan hermoso como esos retratos.

                - Yo no necesito nada de eso, Dean –la voz de Cas sonó bajito y susurrante tras él-. Sólo necesito saber que seguirás estando ahí cada mañana.

                Dean cerró los ojos y sonrió. Se volvió y miró a Castiel muy cerca y directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que le indicó con la cabeza que fueran hacia la otra sala.

                Castiel tenía razón. ¿Quién era el tonto del culo que quería pararse a pintar un ángel cuando podría estar en la cama entrelazado con él y besándole?

 

 

Fin

 

 

 

                Cuarenta minutos más tarde, Dean salió al aparcamiento para coger el impala y volver a la biblioteca a buscar un par de cosas. Normalmente esas cosas las hacía Sam, pero el muy cabrón había preferido quedarse en el museo poniéndole ojitos a la guía. Bueno, eso le insinuó cuando le dijo que fuera él a la biblioteca. Dean sabía de sobra que en cuanto desapareciera por la puerta, Sam sacaría al cerebrín que tenía dentro y se pondría a empaparse de cuadros, pinturas, esculturas y todo ese rollo tan aburrido.

                Cuando fue a subirse al coche, notó un pequeño tirón en el borde inferior de su chaqueta de cuero. Bajó la mirada y vio a la misma niña de antes, la que iba vestida de angelito, mirarle con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro.

                Dean miró alrededor para ver qué diablos hacía esa niña allí sola. Levantó la cabeza y vio que a pocos metros estaba el autobús escolar y que todos los niños iban subiendo poco a poco la escalera y sentándose en sus asientos. La profesora miró a Dean con desconfianza. Éste le sonrió y se agachó de nuevo a la altura de la pequeña para hablar con ella.

                - Eres una super fan de los ángeles, ¿no?

                Ella asintió sonriente. Dean le puso derecho el halo que se le había torcido en algún momento de la mañana y se la quedó mirando.

 

                - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –preguntó incómodo cuando vio que la pequeña se había quedado callada. Se sentía incómodo en esa situación porque la profesora antipática de antes lo miraba a lo lejos como si él fuera un secuestrador de niños o algo mucho peor.          

                La pequeña asintió como antes.

                - ¿Cómo son los ángeles?

                Dean se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Podía inventarse cualquier cosa, o cantarle el estribillo de alguna canción molona, pero simplemente le dijo lo más sincero que le vino a la mente en ese momento.

                - Los verdaderos ángeles son como un regalo del cielo –la miró directamente a los ojos y siguió hablando-. Tienen los ojos grandes y azules como un día de verano y la piel color crema. Cuando sonríen le salen arrugas sobre la nariz y tienen los labios grandes y bonitos –sonrió pensando en la cursilada tan grande que le estaba soltando a la pobre niña-. Y tienen unos dedos largos y bonitos que te hacen así en la frente –Dean imitó a Castiel y le dio un golpecito suave sobre una ceja-, para que no tengas pesadillas cuando duermes.

                Los ojos de la niña brillaron encantada.

                - ¿Y algún día conoceré a algún ángel?

                Dean no tuvo tiempo de responderle cuando Castiel se agachó al lado de ellos y le tendió la mano a la pequeña. La abrió para enseñarle una pluma grande y bonita de color claro.

                - Yo conozco a varios ángeles y me han dado esto para ti.

                La pequeña cogió la pluma como si fuera el regalo más frágil y hermoso del mundo.

                - Emma –la llamó su profesora-. Tenemos que irnos.

                La niña asintió, los miró resplandeciente de felicidad y salió corriendo hasta desaparecer dentro del autobús. Dean y Cas se levantaron para ver desaparecer el vehículo detrás del edificio.

                - Hmmm, Cas –Dean se montó en el coche y esperó para seguir hablando a que Castiel diera la vuelta para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto-. ¿Cuánto has oído de la conversación?

                Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró tan inexpresivo como siempre.

                - Cuando la niña preguntó si algún día conocería a algún ángel.

                Dean asintió. Quería creerle porque se negaba a pensar que alguien más le hubiera escuchado soltar semejante cursilería. Arrancó el coche y cuando iban por la mitad del camino, se volvió hacia el ángel.

                - Esa pluma, ¿era tuya?

                Castiel volvió a mirarle con la misma expresión que antes.

                - Sí –respondió sin más.

                - Vaya –Dean puso el intermitente para girar a la derecha-. A mí nunca me has dado ninguna pluma tuya.

                Castiel levantó apenas las cejas sin comprender.

                - ¿Para qué quieres una pluma mía, Dean?

                - Para hacerme un llavero guapo para el coche, ¿para qué si no? –le mintió. Ni loco iba a decirle que, cuando lo abrazaba por las noches, podía sentir sus alas rodeándole y dándole calor. No quería decirle que teniendo una pluma suya quizás le ayudara un poquitín a no echarle tanto de menos. No, ni muerto. Ya había cubierto su cupo de ñoñerías para varios años.

                - Luego en el motel te doy una.

                Dean aparcó el coche y quitó las llaves del contacto. Luego se volvió hacia el ángel.

                - No, ya no la quiero –le guiñó un ojo y salió del coche dando un portazo.

                Castiel se quedó sentado mirando al frente. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro. Claro que  lo había oído y claro que sabía que Dean tocaba sus alas todas las noches. Igual el cazador aún no lo sabía, pero todas sus plumas eran ya suyas. De la primera a la última. Ahora sólo quedaba que se diera cuenta de ello.

 

 

Ahora sí. FIN ^^

 

 

 **Nota de la autora:** Patrick Gröll no existe, que yo sepa, pero el ángel de la guarda Rochel sí que existe, por mucha casualidad que nos parezca el nombre… ;)

 


End file.
